Cruelties of the Clans
by Starflight and Whisperwind
Summary: Scourge, Tigerstar, Brokenstar, and Lionstar have all committed horrible things over their years. Now in the Place of No Stars for eternity, they've decided to reveal what has happened to Dovekit and Ivykit. Once you judge them, what will you deem them?
1. Scourge Phase 1: Sudden Death

**Alright, here's my next story! I write these when I have free time in class, and I'm shooting for 35 Scourge pieces, 35 Tigerstar pieces, 10 Brokenstar pieces, and 15 Lionblaze pieces (I'm making him a killer yay!). All in all, there will be 95 one shots! If you have an idea for the next chapter, post it in the review, and I'll write it in class!**

**Cruelties of the Clan**

After one battle took place, it changed every cat's minds altogether. We were despised, disdained, and, most importantly, feared. My name is Scourge, and the weakling, Firestar, killed me. If it wasn't for his beliefs in StarClan, we would've won that battle, and the forest would've been ours. In the end, the stars judged me, even though I didn't believe in them, and I was sent to the Place of no Stars, or the Dark Forest. Now, for the rest of eternity, I have to think about what I have done, and live with them. There have been so many occasions where I have killed, and so many occasions I have felt guilty, here, for those I have killed. Time does not pass here, and you can be killed, but you come right back. Now that I have realized the extent of what I have done, I felt as though I need to share it with you. I do not know why you are here, small kits, but there must be a reason. Until you feel content with what you have heard, I will continue to tell you occasions on which innocent cats have lost their lives. You say your names are Dovekit and Ivykit? Hmm, well I guess I shall start a long time ago, when my leadership first took place. _This is what happened._

* * *

"Bone, Bone get over here!" Venom screeched to the 'deputy' of our clan. "I SAID NOW!"

"Fine, fine, I'm coming," Bone growled, and padded over to the most senior fighter in the clan. "What is it?" he asked.

"That cat over there, Mai, her kits are too weak, they're annoying me when I'm trying to sleep. Could you please get Scourge to get rid of the kits? All of them for that matter! I made my den in a bush a little ways off from here, and then one of the queens, Hawk, decided to make her den next to mine in another bush. For that matter, two other queens are nursing kits around them me too. I'll leave this clan if it doesn't get taken care of!" Venom threatened.

Bone nodded, "I'll speak to Scourge about this matter right now." Bone sighed, and padded over to me, his leader. "Scourge, Venom has a complaint."

"Alright, what is the complaint?" I asked, sliding out from under the dumpster where I made my den. My black fur was shining in the moonlight, and my chilling blue eyes sinister.

"Three queens around her, I believe they're Mai, Hawk, and Fang, have whimpering kits that are keeping her up at night. Those queens are on the fringe, and they're not fully dedicated to BloodClan like Iron, Jaw, and Shark are. Their kits will be monumental, especially Iron and Shark's kits," Bone hissed.

I pondered the matter for a moment. "I know exactly what we shall do. We'll have them bring the kits out into the dirt clearing. They will fight with each other, and the winners will get to live, and the losers will die," I then lifted one of my claws up to clean some of the blood off of it.

Bone sat there, and his eyes flickered with an idea, "No, we shouldn't pit them against each other, let's do it a different way! Mai has three kits, Hoot, Owl, and Screech, Hawk has five kits, Breeze, Air, Cloud, Sky, and Horizon, and Fang has four kits…I think. Since Jaw, Iron, and Shark together have twelve kits too, maybe we could send Jaw's kits against Mai's, Iron's kits against Fang's, and so on so forth. If a kit loses, it dies, well, at least if it was one of Mai's, Fang's, or Hawk's."

I let out a _mrrow_ of amusement; this was what Bone was good for, coming up with great ideas. "I like the idea. I'll tell Jaw, Iron, and Shark about the plan, you can go and grab the others. Take Venom and Claw with you, and take the kits by force if you have to. This is going to be very interesting."

At dawn, everything was arranged. We had three matches going at the same time, and the first three to go would be Hoot against Eclipse, Owl against Shadow, and Screech against Fire. Bone told me that Venom had to deliver a harsh blow to Mai to get her kits into the clearing. He stepped up, and then yowled, "FIGHT!"

The whole of the clan was watching, and Bone was cheering for Shadow, Fire, and Eclipse. He had mated with Iron, so they were his kits. I decided this would be a good opportunity to amuse myself, and see if these kits had what it takes to live in BloodClan.

I had no doubt in my mind that Bone's kits would do phenomenal, but whether or not Mai's kits would do well, heh, only time could tell what would happen there.

As FIGHT was yowled, Eclipse charged at Hoot, immediately taking him down. The gray and white she-cat slashed at Hoot, leaving gashes along his side. Hoot retaliated harshly, and ran his claws up Eclipses stomach.

Blood was pouring from the wound, and Eclipse lost consciousness. Immediately, Hunter, the tom with the most knowledge on herbs, ran forward with cobwebs to keep Eclipse from dying.

In the center, Owl was cowering in fear; she did that frequently, as Shadow approached. The solid black tom was stalking Owl as if she was a mouse. Once he got close enough, he pounced on the tom, leisurely throwing him up in the air. Owl finally had enough confidence to strike out, and claw Shadow on the nose.

This infuriated Shadow, and caused him to clamp down on the kit's neck, tearing his throat out. "OWL!" Mai shrieked. "My baby!" The queen attempted to get to her kit, but Bone pinned her down.

"Leave the kit alone," he hissed through gritted teeth, "or you'll be next."

Mai did as she was told, sighing weakly.

The last battle turned out like the second one did, except Fire didn't kill Screech, I would have the pleasure to do so.

Once it reached Sunhigh, the battles were complete, and I was going to kill four kits. Screech, Air, Cloud, and Fleet were all standing before me, ready to face their doom. I approached Cloud first. "Are you ready to die?" I asked him.

He nodded, and I raked my claws across his throat, and then snapped his spine quickly, killing the small and sickly kit.

Screech and Air were killed similarly, and I had something good in mind for Mai, Hawk, and Fang.

I finally approached Fleet, "are you ready to die?" I asked again, I had used this phrase on all the kits.

Fleet bared her teeth, and slid underneath of me. I felt her claws rake across my flank, and then I whirled around to face the kit. She was already behind me at that point, and she clawed a good chunk out of my ear.

At last, I caught up with her, and pinned her to the ground. "You're a good fighter, for a kit. I like you; I think I'll let you live. Fleet isn't a good name for you though, I shall call you Acid. Bone," I meowed, raising my voice, "escort her to the young's den for the elites, I want to keep her."

"Yes, Scourge," Bone mewed gruffly, he would never imagine disobeying _**me.**_

My attention focused back on Mai, Hawk, and Fang. "Shredder, Clench, you may take Hawk and Fang over there. You shall mate with them; make sure they will bear your kits. Fang, your name shall stay the same, I like it. Hawk, I'm changing your name to Falcon, it fits better. Mai, come with me," I hissed.

Mai shakily got up from her remaining kit, and padded over into the dark alleyway with me. "I-I'm guessing you're going to do the same with me that you're doing with them," she stuttered nervously.

I nodded, and she crouched down. I grabbed her scruff, and climbed on top of her. She let out a small muffled yowl of pain, but kept silent as I did my business.

At the end, I was relieved, and Mai was about to scamper away back to her kit. "Mai, wait," I growled.

She stopped, and looked at me. "W-what is it, Scourge?"

"Your name shall be Echo, you are my mate now. Bring your remaining kit, Hoot, to me tonight. We shall continue the mating then," I purred menacingly.

**Slightly wrong, but I didn't add details for it! Please review with what you think, and I'll see you at the next chapter!**


	2. Scourge Phase 2: Sky's the limit

**Aww, Scourge has a lover, that he has a soft spot for...WTH was I thinking!? Despite the fact that I was supposed to write Passions of the Clan before this, and then stop this story until I was part way finished with Passions, I'm still writing it...I have issues. I guess I got attached to this series, so I wrote another, not wrong chapter! So thank-you Chansonbird or Butterfliee (NOTE: I'm just calling you Chansonbird from now on), Dragonheart, Allygirl56, and Foxy Heart 16 for reviewing! I hope I get more reviews for this chappie too, enjoy!**

**Phase Two  
**

It had been a few moons since Echo had given birth to my kits. The whole thing had surprised her in the beginning, but then she grew to love me…and I grew to love her. Hoot was renamed Fury, and our kits were: Whisper, Demon, Shiver, and Blizzard.

I was sitting up on top of the tallest building in the area, when Echo ran up to me. "Scourge, t-they're here, they want revenge!" she cried nervously. My four kits, and Fury were all in front of me.

"Stay here. I'll go take care of them," most cats saw me as evil, but when I was around Echo, things were different. I had a soft spot for her.

My blue eyes narrowed, and that lump of ice in my heart hardened, it was so cold that I felt that I might get stuck in place because of it.

Smiling to myself, I placed the point on the wall where rust was sprouting from a pipe. I rubbed my white paw in it, along with my other paws. Now, all I had to do was add a bit of water…and there! My paws looked like they were coated in blood.

The cats that Echo had been talking about were a group of rogues called 'The Skylights.' They were night roamers that walked under the streetlights. Their leader, Sky, had challenged me for a piece of _my_ territory. It was a grassy strip of land near a dump.

Our cats used it frequently, and I wasn't about to give up such a precious piece of land. Sure enough, the sheepish bluish gray tabby was standing at the base of the building, waiting for me. "Sky," I spat.

"Scourge," Sky growled, holding my gaze with a bit less than equal power.

The first time he had seen me, he burst out laughing. It was hard for him to believe that a cat of my size could be leader of such strong cats. Ha! Was he _ever_ wrong. "I'm giving you that land. Your cats will have to fight mine, tooth and claw for it," I hissed.

"Fine, than we will. Skylights, attack!" Sky yowled.

I found myself paired up against a russet colored she-cat. "Your fox-dung of a clan won't stand a chance against ours," she hissed at me. Her sharp claws glistened in the streetlights, and I felt them raking against my cheek.

This snapped me out of my daze, and I was back to business. I swerved in-between her legs, clawing them sharply at each turn. She let out a yowl of pain, and did something I didn't expect.

She just sat down on top of me! Her superior wait was crushing me, and I could barely breathe. My vision was blurring, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the end. That was when Echo came into the picture.

The greatly infuriated she-cat crashed into my attacker, and sent her flying. "You do NOT touch Scourge," she shrieked and clawed at the she-cat. Every blow became more intense, and the final hit happened.

Her teeth connected with the russet-colored she-cat's throat, and it was mercilessly ripped out of its socket. "That'll teach you," Echo muttered under her breath.

Echo returned to her place on the building shortly after I thanked her. I saw a few of my cats lying in pools of blood, dead. We weren't losing the battle, but we surely weren't winning.

Then, I saw Sky shredding one of the cats in training. I charged at the leader, and bowled over top of her. _Your cats are defenseless mouse-brains! _I thought to myself, clawing her face.

Sky heaved up, and lunged for my neck. I pulled back just in time, because I heard her teeth chomp down not even half a mouse-length away from my neck.

"Ugh, I don't have time for you!" Sky growled, and the weight was released from my body. She dashed away to start fighting another cat. I heard a cat snicker, and my vision shifted over at the bush where the good queens slept.

A large black and white tom was sneaking in, probably ready to kill some kits. My blue eyes turned almost red with rage, and I silently bounded across the battlefield, and confronted the tom.

_This will be fun!_ I silently laughed, and poked him with a claw. "Uh…hello. What do you need?" he asked.

"W-well, Sky said that she wanted to raid the nursery herself," I mewed pitifully, hoping that he would think that I was a cat in training in his clan.

"Oh, well in that case I won't. What was your name again? I don't seem to recall it, sorry!" he meowed dumbly. _This cat is so daft,_ Scourge giggled.

"My name's Scourge," I meowed, my voice returning tomorrow. "Prepare to die." I cut a slit in his throat before he could utter another word. He fell the ground, blood pouring out of the wound.

Sky was terrorizing another one of my cats, but Dagger hopped on top of her, and was clawing her for now.

"Blaze, Fire, protect the bush!" I called to the tom and she-cat. They nodded, and stood guard. I dashed out of the camp unnoticed. The Skylights were sheltering in an alleyway.

Bone and I had gone there on a secret trip not too long ago, so I knew where it was. I murmured a small pray that they didn't move the camp, and they didn't! The alley was darker than most, the farthest away from a streetlight.

"Oh, the irony," I growled, and slunk into the heart of the camp. My small black shape disguised myself fairly well, and I saw a few cats sleeping in different areas of the camp.

There was a strong milk scent coming behind a very colorful sheet on a brick wall. I moved it over a bit, and saw that it made a small den, where the kits were sleeping.

No sound was made as I started to slice through the small kits. At the beginning of the night, the cats were still asleep. I killed three newborn kits, and looked down at four older kits.

Their frames seemed to be well muscled enough, so they must have come from strong parents. When I looked at the mother, I could see the resemblance. The kits were about three moons old, probably just weaned.

I picked up two of them, and snuck them out of the camp. They were so heavily asleep that they didn't wake up. I grabbed the remaining two, and carried them back over to the others. I couldn't make two trips with these kits, so I woke them up.

"Huh?" a black one squeaked. "Where's mama?"

"Yeah, do you know where mama is?" the pale gray tom asked.

"We want mama!" the two identical russet colored kits wailed.

"Shhh, your mama told me she was in great trouble. She can no longer take care of you. She told me to take you with me, to my camp. You can grow up with us, and maybe your mama will join us when she's solved the trouble," I purred softly, their innocence pulled at some strings in my heart, they were like my kits.

"A-alright," the black one replied. She seemed to be the leader of the group.

I nodded, and guided them into the back-entrance of the nursery. I whispered my thanks to the cats guarding, and plunged back into the battle-scene. The cats were dwindling, no side in particular having an advantage.

Actually, our side had the advantage with multiple kits, and three dead in their camp. I scanned the battle scene; I needed to kill Sky once and for all. I spotted her licking her claws leisurely.

Out of the blue, I tackled her, and this time I pinned her to the ground. She let out a gasp, and tried to fight me off. This time she was fighting the Scourge that killed dogs and twolegs, the demonic Scourge.

I raked my claws across her face, and down her sides. Her blood loss was so great that she almost passed out. Her feeble wailing ceased as she was drifting into unconsciousness.

Delivering a crushing blow to her spine, it was over: Sky was dead. "SKY IS DEAD!" I yowled, and through the corpse into the center of the camp for all cats to see.

The Streetlights were sobbing, and grabbed their dead leader's body, along with the others that had died. After taking down the leader, I had a sense of warmth inside of myself, something I hadn't experienced in a while.

I found out that six of my cats had died, but I made three of my cats in training official fighters. Losses and gains had come from this battle, and it was the first of many group leaders I would kill off over the time I lived.

Echo came down from the building with my kits to congratulate me. I made Fury a full fighter, and that made the young cat glow with pride.

"Congratulations!" Echo purred, and licked my cheek.

I nodded, and almost collapsed with exhaustion when I got into my den. Things went well this time, and I hoped that BloodClan would always win, but someday, that factor _had to change._

_***shivers***_** Yay! It's done! I spent the free-time I had in class after taking tests writing this, so I'm happy. Wow...killing kits, a pretty common theme! I think I'll do one about his harsh training for the next chapter. If you have a suggestion, please tell me! I need to make 35 one-shots for Scourge! Again, the poll on my profile is ending on Friday, so please check it out. Review too!**_  
_


End file.
